Kagome is my cousin Kagome is not my name
by watch who you piss off
Summary: Hikari is Kagome's cousin Who falls down that despised well. Kagome and Hikari don't really get along. After trying to get through Inuyasha's thick head that Hikari is not Kagome or Kikyo, she meets Youko. Youko kidnaps her. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples It's me! This is the first time I have tried one of these OOC character things, so fell free to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha. I do own my characters, so no they have absolutely relation to this Hikari No Go or whatever, so lawyers stay away!

PROLOGUE

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I need to go home for a few days."

"Hell, no bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. "You just got back a week ago."

"My cousin from America is coming to stay. She doesn't know about the well and I would prefer that it would stay that way. Do you want to be held up for just a few days or do you want yet another preson holding you back?"

"Feh." He put his nose in the air. "Fine wench. You have four days. I'm coming to get you then, cousin or not." He growled.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. She jumped into the well.

Meanwhile, Hikari was up in Kagome's room, searching for something.

Hikari wore a necklace with a jewel shard. It wasn't tainted at all, even though Hikari appeared dark as night.

She heard Kagome's voice from downstairs. "Mom! I'm back. Inuyasha said that I could stay for four days."

"Okay dear. Hikari's up in your room looking for a shoe, I think." Ms. Higurashi's voice rang out.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Man," She muttered to herself. "They are just as innocent as could be, aren't they?"

Kagome burst into her room where Hikari was sitting on the windowsill, her black hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh Hikari," She said relieved. She tensed. Kagome's eyes were drawn to the shard around Hikari's neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" Kagome asked.

"From the Goshinboku," Hikari said slowly. "Any problem with that?"

Kagome got a clear view of the jewel shard and was shocked into silence. It wasn't even tainted. It was as clear as glass. Even with Kagome, they were a light pink.

"Cousin," Hikari said suddenly. "Who is this Inuyasha and why do you act as though he owns you?"

"Inuyasha is a boy. I broke something very valuable and we are trying to fix it. He's very impatient, but he cares for me very much." Kagome giggled.

What an airhead.

'Ditz.' Hikari scoffed. "If he believes that he can boss you around," She let her sentence trail off threateningly.

"Oh Hikari," She giggled again.

'Airhead.' Hikari thought. She jumped onto the tree next to the window. "I'm going for a walk."

She walked around, avoiding Souta and her grandfather. She saw him coming near and ducked into the old well house.

She scowled at no one in particular. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? She wasn't a suicide risk. Anymore anyways.

She jumped into the well, hoping to hide from whoever was in the coming distance.

She looked up when she hit the ground. No roof over her head anymore. Hey she wasn't complaining. Away from the prying eyes of her relatives and the sympathetic looks people shot her when they thought she wasn't looking.

She punched the ground, creating a small crater. Her hand healed in a matter of seconds.

FAR AWAY...

Naraku felt the flux of miko powers. "So the little miko's back is she? KuKuKu." He cackled. "Well, this time she won't escape."

BY THE WELL...

A baboon appeared in front of Hikari. "You're not the miko. Where is Kikyo's reincarnation?"

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know and I don't particularly care wither. So go run along home now before Mommy calls you down for dinner."

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Girl, don't you know who you're talking to?"

She shrugged. "As I said before, I don't know and I don't particularly care either."

A red and white blur appeared in front of her. "Wench, what the hell do you think you're doing taking on Naraku alone?" He took a good look at her. "Hey, you're not the wench."

"Well, no shit, dipshit." I snarled. "Do I have to shout it to the world?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! It's chapter 1 of whatever the story's title is.

I do not own: Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or the band Breaking Benjamin. If I owned Inuyasha, Kagoem wouldn't be so sweet and innocent.

Chapter 1

"Well then wench, who are you?" Dog boy snarled.

Naraku was still there. And still annoying the hell outta Hikari.

Hikari lashed out at them. Once Naraku's golem was incenirated, Hikari looked at the red and white boy with dog ears.

"Why should I tell you? And my name's not wench." She growled.

Two other people reached the scene, along with a fox kit and a neko.

The woman grabbed her boomerang.

Hikari blew her hair out of her face. She sighed in exasperation. "You dog boy, you must be the Inuyasha Kagome talks about."

He nodded. "Got a problem with that wench?"

"Why yes, I do actually." She snarled. "You do not own my cousin." BAM! "You have absolutely no right to tell her when she can or can't visit her family." BAM!

Inuyasha was going to be in world of pain once he regained consciousness.

Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She kicked Inuyasha hard.

The man and woman approached her slowly. "You are from Kagome's time?" The woman asked cautiously.

"She's my cousin," She told her. "Would someone please explain where I am and why dog boy here thinks he owns her?"

They then launched into Kagome's travels of the Shikon Jewel.

An hour later, Hikari was seriously regretting her question.

"...And now Inu-baka thinks he owns Kagome because she houses the rest of Kikyo's soul." Shippo concluded.

"Please tell me why I can't go out and kill the clay-potted whore?" Hikari asked, sighing.

"Because Inuyasha promised to go to hell with Kikyo and Kagome respects that decision." Miroku offered.

"Please give me a better reason monk." She ground out. "Kagome may be innocent to the world's cruelty, but I sure as hell am not. My cousin is naïve and has yet to learn that sometimes you have to be selfish to make the right decision." Hikari was dead serious. "Kikyo shouldn't be allowed to live, Inuyasha or no."

"If you touch Kikyo, you'll regret it." Inuyasha threatened, Kagome trailing behind him.

"Let's get one thing straight, dobe," Hikari glared. "I'm not afraid of you. And I will kill that damned clay pot." She spat. She turned to her cousin. "I want to go home. My home, not yours."

Kagome cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry Hikari. Inuyasha had Kikyo seal the well, so Naraku doesn't get to my family." She said sadly. "I grabbed your music, because I know you love it."

Hikari snatched it from her hand. "You do realize that now we'll never be able to go home again." She said coldly. "I hate you." She whispered, knowing her cousin would hear her.

She walked out of the old woman's hut and put her music in her ears.

**"Had Enough"**

Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.

_[Chorus:]_  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

_[Chorus:]_  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.

_[Chorus]_  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you.

She saw the Kikyo Inuyasha was talking about. Something about her warned her away.

She took another look. Kagome and Kikyo did look alike, but Kikyo just radiated coldness. As much as she hated to admit it, Kagome drew you in. You just couldn't avoid it.

Kagome was so naïve about it too. Hikari both envied and despised her for it.

Kagome had made a lot of enemies that way as well, because no one wanted to fully let someone go.

The only time Hikari had ever truly hated her cousin was when she was six and Kagome was seven.

FLASHBACK...

_ The two sisters were visiting while Kagome and Hikari amused themselves. Hikari was humming and reading while Kagome was sulking because her cousin didn't want to play with her._

_ After another minute, which seemed like forever to Kagome, Kagome took the book and threw it in the fire._

_ Hikari stared silently. "My favorite book," She whispered._

_ The two sisters rushed into the room when they smelled something burning._

_ "Hikari," Her mother scolded. "Why'd you throw your book into the fire?"_

_ Hikari looked at her coldly. "Kagome did it because I wouldn't play with her."_

_ "Well, you should have been playing with her." _

_ Hikari snorted. As if this was her fault. "She needs to learn that not everything is about her Nuriko. (_She refuses to call her mother, mother)_. And she needs to learn it soon. You also seem to forget that she is older than me."_

_ SLAP!_

_ Kagome was smirking at her. _

_ Hikari was now sporting a bright red handprint on her left cheek. _

END FLASHBACK...

"Who goes there?" An unknown voice broke her out of her thoughts.


	3. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


End file.
